ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia
How Natalia joined the Tourney Natalia is a young girl who loves to sacrifice herself. After every sacrifice, she doesn't die. Though, there was one threat to this all-or-nothing little girl, and that was Commodore Matt Decker. So therefore, Natalia decided to use her all-or-nothing moves to stop Decker once and for all. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Natalia: *Play 2432 Versus Mode matches. *Using Third Hokage, win 30 matches in the Survival Mode. Players can avoid fighting Natalia by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 800 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Natalia at Hidden Leaf Village. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the incredibly risky, all-or-nothing girl who befriended Barney, Natalia!" She will be seen right of Mandy Zwei, left of Pip and Pop, above Red One, and below Funky Kong. Classic Mode Ending Movie Beginning Col. Decker was knocked down to the ground by Natalia, and the colonel said to Natalia, "That was... a good warmup..." and dies. Natalia puts her hands on her hips and says "Another fool is killed, and that's all that matters!" Later, Natalia was relaxing at the beach. When she stood up seconds later, her legs were under the sand instead of above the sand. Natalia asks herself, "Am I being buried or am I in quicksand?" Tracy walks up to Natalia and tells her, "You're in quicksand. Why do you ask?" then Natalia says to Tracy, "My legs have been secretly buried and no one was near me when it happened." Tracy tells Natalia to not worry about anything. The sand started to make noise, and Tracy's legs were taken into the sand as well. Natalia asks Tracy, "Are you sinking now too?" and Tracy replies, "Yes. The sand is up to my waist." Natalia tells Tracy that the sand is up to her waist as well. After Natalia speaks, Tracy is pulled deeper into the sand, to her chest. Natalia says to Tracy, "I'm sinking pretty fast. But you are sinking faster than me." Tracy starts calling for help, but Natalia protests "Why do you need help? I'm perfectly fine up to my waist in sand. I can sink as deep as I want, even over my head!" Tracy tells Natalia, "Easy for you to say!" and lets the sand take her arms under and pull Tracy herself to her shoulders. Natalia says "Are you sure we came to the right beach?" and Tracy says "No! We must have came to the beach with loads of quicksand!" and sinks until only her head is above the sand. Natalia lets the sand take her deeper, to her chest. Natalia asks Tracy, "What are you gonna do now?" and Tracy replies, "I'm gonna..." and is completely sucked under the beach before she finishes speaking. Natalia says "Tracy?! Why did you go under?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" and tries to get herself out of the quicksand while in a panic. As Natalia tried to fight her way out, her arms were taken under the sand and she sank to her shoulders saying "Now I'm gonna suffer the same fate my greatest enemy suffered!" The next part of the ending has the A and B appear with the choices, Keep Struggling or Snap Out of It. The player has 8 seconds to choose. Should the player do nothing within those 8 seconds, the choice is determined randomly. Keep Struggling To access this version of Natalia's ending, the player has to press the A button. It may also occur randomly. Natalia sinks further into the sand until her head is above the sand. She says to herself, "I'm never gonna get out of this sandy mess. All hope is lost. I'm too young to die, yet I'm being sucked under the sand to my death." She sinks to her chin after she speaks to herself. Natalia gives four last breaths and is pulled under the beach and is smothered. The screen then reads, "Even though she won the tournament and killed Colonel Decker, Natalia is dead. The world will never be the same without her." Snap Out of It To access this version of Natalia's ending, the player has to press the B button. It may also occur randomly. The scene fades to the inside of the caboose with Natalia fast asleep and snoring. Barney walks up to Natalia and tells her to wake up. Natalia awakens and says "That quicksand, it was just a dream!" Barney hugs Natalia and tells her, "There's nothing to worry about now." and kisses her on the cheek, forcing Natalia to fall asleep again and snore even louder than last time, complete with Natalia letting out Zs while she snores. The Barney doll is seen next to where Natalia is sleeping, and gives a wink and a maniacal laugh (like the one Kazuya uses). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Does cossack dancing. After the announcer calls his name Natalia does a high kick saying "What a great story!". Special Attacks Hammer Natalia Smasher (Neutral) Natalia hammers her left hand down, then pushes her right arm hard out with a punch, knocking her opponent away. Mortar Punch (Side) Natalia jumps into the air slams her right fist down hard, flooring the opponent. Shredder (Up) Natalia kicks into the air to go higher, also bringing her opponent sky high if near him/her. Somersault Kick (Down) Natalia mimics Marshall Law's somersault kick. Even if she succeeds, she falls flat on her frontal, hurting herself. Burning Fist (Hyper Smash) Natalia readies her right hand at her side shouting "Guess it's pretty late!" then does a Natalia Smasher. If she hit, she next does an upeprcut, then charges up and does an even stronger Natalia Smasher on the falling opponent, sending him/her flying. All or Nothing! (Final Smash) Natalia touches the ground and surrounds herself with quicksand. If the opponent is standing on that very spot, he/she will panic with a Star KO scream, but he/she is sucked into the sand whole, taking a life from the stock. Natalia stops after 10 seconds; though unlike the Sandman's Final Smash, Natalia will kill herself by stepping into the quicksand and letting herself be sucked into the sand whole saying "I'll get you for this!" and taking a life from her own stock if the Final Smash doesn't connect. Victory Animations #Natalia does two right jabs, then a left spin kick then poses saying "We could always go back tomorrow!". #*Natalia does two right jabs, then a left spin kick then poses saying "You call that a perfect candidate?! THIS is a perfect candidate!". (Anna victories only) #Natalia spin kicks, then does a left then a right jab with her right leg up and brings the leg down saying "I like jumping rope.". #*Natalia spin kicks, then does a left then a right jab with her right leg up and brings the leg down saying "I'm too young to be in the war.". (Com. Decker victories only) #*Natalia spin kicks, then does a left then a right jab with her right leg up and brings the leg down saying "That was just too close!". (Kurama victories only) #Natalia brings her arms in circles then together two times saying "Look! It's already getting dark!". #Natalia yawns and falls to her knees saying "I better take a quick nap... from all..." then slumps over and begins snoring, indicating that Natalia fell asleep. Sometimes, Natalia lets out some Zs while she snores. On-Screen Appearance Natalia walks in saying "So much fun being out here by the campfire!". Special Quotes *I wanted this day to go on forever! (When fighting Jin or Kurama) *Guess it's pretty late. (When fighting Anna or Com. Decker) *Will you tell us about it, Barney? PLEASE?! Por favor?!?! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Yep, you found me! (When fighting Peg) *I always thought it was just fun. (When fighting B. Biggle) *I never thought of it like THAT! (When fighting Skipper) *I really stayed up mighty late. (When fighting Mamoswine) *In secrecy, I try to read some of my mother's dirty magazines. (When fighting Hess) *An even worse thing than that... is burning in a fire. (When fighting Orne) Trivia *Natalia has the same Japanese voice actress that is used by Gina X. *Natalia has the same French voice actress that is used by the Sorceress, Austin Vincent, Krystal, Sunny Side Up, Amy III, and Lucina. *Natalia has the same German voice actress that is used by Effie. *Natalia has the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress that is used by Cammy White and Decapre. *Natalia's Final Smash is the only all-or-nothing Final Smash, and is the riskiest one in all of the Tourney series; so it must connect if players want to keep all of her current lives in her stock, and if it doesn't, players will forcefully lose one stock. This makes her the only Barney kid who isn't good-aligned or evil-aligned, but rather neutral-aligned. *In her Classic Mode ending, she possibly dies from quicksand at the beach; but even though this is true, when Natalia was up to her shoulders in this ending, it turns out to be a dream should the player press the B button and she is woken up by Barney the Dinosaur who tells her that there is nothing to worry about. This makes Natalia the first Barney kid to have a multiple choice ending. *Just like Rosalina in SSB4, where Luma may have a serious expression in her first victory pose (which is carried over to the Tourney series), Natalia may emit Zs in her fourth victory pose when she falls asleep. *Kurama is Natalia's default rival. Commodore Matt Decker is Natalia's second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Neutral Aligned Characters